Les gryffondors et leurs bonnes idées
by Garouf
Summary: Severus et Harry en ont marre que Dumbledore insiste toujours pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Harry décide de faire semblant de sortir avec son collègue juste pour que le directeur leur foute la paix et le choquer un peu... fic TERMINEE, SSHP, pas de spoiler
1. Chapitre 1

Disclamer : Rien à moi, à part les idées débiles

Pairing : SS/HP évidemment

Rating : Les deux premiers chapitres sont G, voire PG et le dernier est M pour relations plus approfondies (pour ne pas dire totalement perverses)

Résumé : Severus et Harry en ont marre que Dumby insiste pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Harry décide de faire semblant de sortir avec Severus juste pour que le directeur leur foute la paix et pour le choquer un peu... (fic courte, SS/HP)

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash et contiendra très certainement une scène citronnée dans la dernière partie donc ceux que ça dérange peuvent retourner d'où ils viennent. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! (c'est une histoire courte, il n'y aura que trois chapitres)

- - -

**Chapitre 1, ou comment choquer un Dumby**

« Mais enfin Harry, calmez-vous mon garçon... », tenta un Albus légèrement dépassé par les évènements. Il commençait vraiment à se faire vieux, les sempiternelles joutes vocales de ses deux professeurs l'épuisant de plus en plus. Si seulement il avait pensé à mettre quelques bonbons au citron dans ses poches avant de descendre dîner...

« Toujours aussi arrogant à ce que je vois, Potter ! Vous ne valez décidément pas mieux que votre père ! »

« Severus ! »

Serrant les poings pour s'empêcher de frapper le professeur de potions, Harry s'arrêta net au milieu du hall et fusilla Snape du regard. Il aurait pu se sentir intimidé face à cet homme qui le dominait d'une bonne tête mais la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard surpassait tout complexe d'infériorité.

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que je ne suis pas mon père, vieux bâtard graisseux ! »

« Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton, petit insolent ! »

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! », intervint le pauvre directeur au bord de la crise de nerfs. Toutes les semaines, c'était la même chose. Et devant les élèves en plus ! Ils étaient devenus la principale attraction de Poudlard et Albus songeait vraiment à prendre sa retraite. Lui qui essayait tellement de les réconcilier tous les deux, ça finissait toujours de cette manière...

« Quand donc cesserez-vous vos enfantillages et essayerez-vous de vous comporter en adultes ? »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ne vous mêlez pas de ça Albus. Vous en avez déjà assez fait ! », s'emporta un Potter rouge de colère. Il commençait sincèrement à en avoir ras le chapeau de sorcier des remontrances de Dumbledore, peut-être même encore plus que des piques de son ancien professeur. Ca devenait vraiment pénible de le voir se mêler de leurs affaires pour essayer de les rabibocher. En plus, ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le sale gosse, ça ne vous concerne pas. »

« Ca ne me concerne pas ? CA NE ME CONCERNE PAS ! »

Au bord de l'apoplexie, le sorcier le plus respecté d'Angleterre prit une charmante teinte cramoisie qui jurait merveilleusement avec le bleu turquoise à pois jaune de sa robe. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour ne pas ensorceler ces deux jeunes présomptueux, il parvint néanmoins à baisser sa voix d'un ton avant de reprendre la parole d'un air déterminé.

« Vous êtes ici dans MON école et vous semez le chaos partout où vous passez. Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous entendre, de réussir à travailler et vivre ensemble sans esclandres ou je vous force moi-même à boire une potion d'amabilité ! »

« Vous n'oseriez pas... », gronda Severus sur ce ton dangereux qui faisait immédiatement regretter d'être né. Ses yeux d'encre se plissèrent tellement de malveillance qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux fentes meurtrières. Evidemment, ça n'avait jamais eu le moindre effet sur Albus Dumbledore, deuxième du nom...

« Evidemment que si, si c'est là la seule solution pour que vous oubliiez vos désaccords rien qu'un instant. »

Trop choqué à l'idée que le directeur puisse seulement considérer l'idée de manipuler leurs esprits pour arriver à ses fins, Harry mit un certain temps à retrouver ses facultés de réaction. C'est à cet instant précis que le côté serpentard du jeune gryffondor décida de se réveiller et que toute la rancoeur de ces dernières années se concentra uniquement en Albus, oubliant même sa colère envers Severus. Oh, il voulait que Snape et lui s'entendent ? Très bien, il allait en avoir pour ses gallions !

Avec un sourire charmeur et une voix mielleuse qui rappelait étrangement un certain directeur de Serpentard dans ses grands jours, le jeune homme interrompit calmement les tentatives de Snape qui cherchait visiblement à étrangler son employeur d'un simple regard.

« Vous souhaitez donc tant que ça que le professeur Snape et moi en venions à nous supporter ? »

« Je préférerai que vous vous appréciiez mais que vous vous supportiez serait déjà un bon début, oui. », répondit aussitôt Albus, soulagé que son ancien élève ait enfin saisi son point de vue. Enfin... Soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste à la dernière scène qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer !

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, vainqueur de Voldemort, ordre de Merlin première classe, 22 ans... Venait de se jeter sur Severus Snape, ancien mangemort, espion reconnu et héros de guerre, ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, 41 ans... Mais pas pour l'étrangler comme on aurait pu s'y attendre ! Non, non ! C'est avec un regard empli d'adoration et un sourire heureux qu'il venait de se blottir contre son collègue. Et tout aussi naturellement, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux.

Ledit collègue, essayant de se remettre du choc et se demandant s'il n'était pas tombé dans la quatrième dimension, ne répondit absolument pas au contact de cette bouche et de ce corps qui empiétait nettement sur son espace vital. Au contraire, il s'était aussitôt tendu, essayant de reculer et de se dégager de la prise de cet impudent. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il sentit les lèvres d'Harry remuer contre les siennes qu'il comprit ce que le jeune homme essayait de faire.

« Jouez le jeu, Snape ! », lui murmurait le gryffondor contre lui. Et d'une voix plus forte et quasiment extatique : « Oh Severus mon amour, tu entends ça ? Nous n'aurons plus à faire semblant ! Toi qui étais tellement persuadé que le directeur serait contre notre relation ! »

- - -

« Non mais vous avez vu sa tête ? »

Poursuivi par les rires hystériques d'un Potter affalé sur son canapé, Severus se réfugia dans sa salle de bain dans l'espoir d'y trouver un remède pour sa migraine naissante. La journée avait pourtant plutôt bien commencé, il avait même reçu les derniers ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour ses recherches… Et maintenant, il se retrouverait avec un sauveur du monde sorcier sur les bras. Merveilleux.

Ayant trouvé son bonheur, le professeur avala le flacon d'une traite et laissa la potion agir avant de retourner dans son salon. Sans un regard pour son jeune collègue, il s'effondra dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée et rumina silencieusement d'un air on ne peut plus mauvais.

« J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque ! »

Et encore ces gloussements insupportables… Dans un geste désespéré, le Serpentard se pinça l'arrête du nez et poussa un profond soupir avant de se ressaisir. Faisant preuve de tout son self control pour ne pas étrangler le jeune homme en pleine crise de fou rire, il le fixa froidement et attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit…

« Potter ! »

Sursautant au ton agressif employé, Harry se retrouva quelques années en arrière en classe de potions après avoir fait exploser son chaudron une énième fois. Sa première réaction fut donc de se calmer instantanément et de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. D'une petite voix mal à l'aise et peu virile, il esquissa un vague sourire et demanda innocemment :

« Oui ? »

« Maintenant que vous êtes calmés, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? »

Au souvenir de ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme, Harry sentit ses joues lui brûler encore plus si c'était possible. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris… Sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé l'idée du siècle – surtout devant l'air choqué d'Albus – mais il commençait tout juste à prendre conscience des conséquences que ce petit geste ridicule allait pouvoir entraîner.

« Euh… Une bêtise ? »

« Sans aucun doute », grogna sombrement Severus pour toute réponse. On pouvait le qualifier de totalement partial, mais il fallait bien avouer que les gryffondors étaient fatalement stupides. Le gamin avait encore une fois fait preuve de sa bêtise à toujours agir sans réfléchir. Pas que ça le dérangeait plus que ça depuis la mort de Voldemort, mais là, Potter l'avait entraîné avec lui dans sa déchéance… Et ça, c'était impardonnable.

Fermant les yeux, la tête appuyée sur le dossier de son fauteuil et les jambes croisées devant lui, le professeur essaya de se relaxer avant de faire une énorme bêtise. Comme cogner la tête de Potter sur le mur des cachots jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, par exemple…

« Maintenant que nous avons établi cette indéniable vérité, vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager de mes appartements et de trouver une solution à ce cauchemar dans lequel vous m'avez entraîné. »

La suite au prochain épisode…


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclamer : Rien à moi, à part les idées débiles

Pairing : SS/HP évidemment

Rating : Les deux premiers chapitres sont G, voire PG et le dernier est M pour relations plus approfondies (pour ne pas dire totalement perverses)

Résumé : Severus et Harry en ont marre que Dumby insiste pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Harry décide de faire semblant de sortir avec Severus juste pour que le directeur leur foute la paix et pour le choquer un peu... (fic courte, SS/HP)

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash et contiendra très certainement une scène citronnée dans la dernière partie donc ceux que ça dérange peuvent retourner d'où ils viennent. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! (c'est une histoire courte, il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre)

**J'ai toujours pas fini le tome 6 alors : NO SPOILERS !**

**RAR :**

petite grenouille : J'avoue que le but de cette fic était en grande partie de voir un Albus choqué, lol. Et il n'a pas fini de l'être, d'ailleurs ! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Biz et merci de ta review

jenni944 : He he he, des conséquences, il va y en avoir et pas des moindres comme tu vas le voir dans cette deuxième partie. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle te plaira et merci de ta review !

Youpala : Vi, moi aussi j'adore le voir se pincer l'arête du nez comme s'il était totalement désespéré par Harry, niark niark. Et j'adore le voir grognon aussi d'ailleurs, c'est sûrement pour ça que je rend délibérément ce pauvre Harry un peu naïf, voire stupide parfois... Un Harry qui saute sur Sev ? Oui oui tu vas en revoir dans cette partie mais je n'en dirais pas plus sinon ça gâcherait l'insoutenable suspense de cette histoire, lol. Quant au point de vue de Dumby, disons qu'on sait un peu plus ce qu'il en pense dans ce chapitre aussi ! Mais je te laisse lire tout ça en espérant te voir bientôt updater toi aussi ;) Biz

Oxaline : Arf, oui je sais que j'ai pleins de fics en cours mais je compte bien les finir, hein... C'est juste que celle-là est super courte (elle est d'ailleurs presque finie, plus qu'un chapitre) et que c'était juste pour l'été, genre un petit cadeau de vacances... Enfin bref, j'espère que tu ne désespères pas de ne jamais avoir la suite des autres, lol. Et que tu me pardonneras en lisant cet excellent chapitre dont je ne peux vanter que les mérites ! Hmm, mouais... En tout cas, merci de tes reviews à chaque update et j'espère que cette partie te plaira autant que la précédente.

Melindra : Yeaaaah, vla ti pas un de mes auteurs préférés :D ça me fait toujours super plaisir à chaque fois que je reçois une review de ta part... Severus admettre qu'il a aimé ce baiser ? Hmmm... Je ne sais pas... Peut-être si tu fais admettre ton Sev à toi ses sentiments à ton Harry dans Rarry... Quoi, du chantage ? Naaaaaan... J'oserais pas... Quant à la crise cardiaque d'Albus c'était pas loin et il a pas fini d'avoir des chocs, mouahahaha. Mais c'est bien pour la circulation sanguine, surtout à cet âge... Bon, j'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire ça ! Biz et encore merci de ta review !

Mafalda : Roh, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur :) Même si j'aime ma fic Angst quand même, hein, lol. En tout cas, merci de tes compliments et encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Et je t'accorde qu'elle ne représente pas un suspense insoutenable, mdr... Mais bon, c'était pas vraiment le but. Enfin bref, biz et bonne lecture !

Solstice Zam : Mdr, je crois que tout le monde a adoré voir un Albus choqué. C'était d'ailleurs une des principales raisons d'être de cette fic... Et pour le Harry retrouvant ses rougissements et tout ça, je le voyais bien comme ça dans cette histoire : à la fois adulte, responsable et avec plus d'assurance, et à la fois encore un peu bête, maladroit et gamin. Surtout face à Sev, je le vois bien perdre un peu de son assurance et retomber un peu en enfance. Quant au couple Harry/Sev, c'est sûr que c'est particulier, mdr. Mais j'aime beaucoup parce que c'est un couple difficile, c'est un vrai défi d'arriver à les caser ensemble. Et au final, je les trouve plutôt mignons tous les deux... Sans dénaturer le mauvais caractère de Snape par contre, je veux pas un truc trop gnangnan, fleur bleue et tout ça qui rendrait le personnage totalement OOC. Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !

Minerve : Guérir Harry de sa stupidité est un sacré défi et je ne suis pas sûre que Sev ait l'envie ou la patience de le faire, lol. Mais bon, il se satisfera bien d'un Potter un peu bête mais efficace dans son lit... Enfin bref ! J'espère moi aussi que cette suite te plaira, plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

Mnemesysfr : Un désir inconscient... Ca m'arrangerait bien mais non, je pense pas que je vais en faire une histoire de désir inconscient... C'était juste une pulsion idiote sur le moment, mdr. Mais bon, rien ne l'empêche de remarquer que c'était pas si désagréable que ça comme baiser. Enfin bref, tu vas voir l'évolution de notre couple préféré dans cette partie, je préfère ne pas en dire plus et gâcher le peu de suspense (si insoutenable, je sais) de cette histoire qui ne contient plus qu'un chapitre. En tout cas, merci de ta review et j'espère que ça te plaira aussi :) bonne lecture

Alexiel : Et oui je l'ai écrite, et si elle est la première de ma liste dans laquelle je me suis lancée, c'était paske ça avait l'air de bien te tenter :) quelle influence tu as sur moi, c'est fou... Surtout que si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai oublié de répondre à la moitié des reviews, lol. J'avais pas vu qu'il y avait deux pages alors j'ai répondu à la première et c'est juste parce que j'avais pas vu la tienne dedans que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. C'est là que j'ai compris et que j'ai remarqué qu'il en manquait pleins en fait, mdr. Tu es ma sauveuse, même quand tu le fais pas exprès. Enfin bref, félicitations pour ne pas t'être perdue à Orsay (ptdr) et bonne lecture !

Ayla Zmieikissila : Je suis bien d'accord, j'adore aussi ce couple :) Et non, Harry est professeur d'étude des moldus. Je me suis dit qu'il devait en avoir marre des forces du mal et que Bibine ou McGo avaient pas vraiment de raison de partir de Poudlard. Quant à assistant en potions, mouarf mouarf, la catastrophe ambulante... Alors comme il a quand même grandi avec les Dursley et qu'on n'a jamais su le nom du prof de cette matière, je me suis dit qu'il serait parfait, mdr. Enfin bref, je viens de remédier à ton petit problème de bouton alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! Bonne lecture et merci de ta review

Aylam1 : Mince, comment as-tu deviné ? Et oui, il se pourrait bien qu'Harry 'empire' la situation, si on peut dire... Mais bon, c'est ce que tout le monde espérait, n'est-ce pas, lol. Moi en première. En tout cas, merci de tous ces compliments et de ta review, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant que le premier. (je songe d'ailleurs à remplacer Humor par Drama pour ce pauvre Severus qui doit subir tout ça, mdr) Bonne lecture :)

Alinemcb54, guardianlegend, Sahada, fushicho, ame soeur, hermionedu69, Jwulee, Onarluca, crystal d'avalon, crakos, ange de un cisme, SweetDeath our Yaoi Master, 6eireann : Merci à tous/toutes pour vos reviews que j'apprécie toujours autant ! Ca m'a vraiment encouragé à écrire rapidement la suite de l'histoire alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également. D'ailleurs, il ne reste qu'un chapitre (sûrement un peu plus long pour cause de lemon, lol) alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère à la prochaine update !

- - -

**Chapitre 2, ou comment enfoncer le clou**

« Snape et le professeur Potter ? Euuuurgh ! Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu Jessica en parler avec Brian ce matin, au petit-déjeuner. »

« Beurk ! Mauvaise image mentale ! Très mauvaise image ! »

« Je te jure, elle les a vu de ses propres yeux en sortant de la grande salle ! »

« N'en dis pas plus, je ne veux rien savoir ! »

« Il paraît qu'ils se seraient même embrassés devant Dumbled... Oh, bonjour professeur ! »

D'une humeur plus exécrable que jamais, ledit professeur préféra ne pas répondre et garda la mâchoire bien serrée pour ne pas être tenté de lancer un Doloris aux deux élèves qui se sauvaient déjà sans demander leur reste. Evidemment la pseudo relation entre Potter et lui avait déjà fait le tour de Poudlard, ce gosse était vraiment le dernier des abrutis.

C'était décidé, Severus allait le tuer... Non, mieux. Il allait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le tuer. Oh oui, comme cette mort lui serait délicieuse... Le torturer, le faire hurler, crier, pleurer, saigner, supplier... Enfin bref. Le tuer. Oui, c'est ça, il allait le massacrer et lui faire regretter d'être né.

Tout à ces douces réflexions de mort par strangulation, Severus dégageait une telle aura d'agressivité que même Peeves préféra l'éviter. Si jamais il croisait ce maudit Potter à cet instant précis, même la perspective d'Azkaban ne l'empêcherait pas de l'étriper.

« Ah tiens, Snape ! Je vous cherchais justem... Heeee ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! »

« Fermez la Potter, c'est un conseil. »

« ... »

Traînant sans ménagement un Harry Potter un peu récalcitrant derrière lui, Severus ignora consciencieusement les regards curieux et le projeta dans la première salle qu'il trouva. A savoir la salle des professeurs. Pleine de commères à cette heure-ci, ô chance. Et qui leur sauta dessus dès leur apparition.

« Mon troisième oeil l'avait vu il y a bien longtemps... », s'exclama une Sybille Trelawney qui avait fait l'effort de descendre de sa tour pour profiter du spectacle.

« Félicitations à vous deux ! Vous formez un si beau couple ! », s'enthousiasmèrent Flitwick, Chourave, Bibine et Madame Pomfresh.

« J'ai toujours pensé que vous en faisiez un peu trop et ne dit-on pas qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'une mince frontière ? », furent les paroles emplies de sagesse du professeur Vector.

« Quand même Severus... Un peu jeune, non ? La crise de la quarantaine, peut-être ? », osa même Minerva McGonagal d'un air mi-sévère, mi-moqueur.

Quant à Remus, Albus et Hagrid, ils se contentèrent de les observer d'un air étrange pendant que Severus jetait un regard noir à Harry qui avait osé glousser à 'la crise de la quarantaine'. Il allait définitivement massacrer le gosse.

Un poison particulièrement lent et douloureux peut-être, qui agirait progressivement, qui le ferait souffrir encore, et encore, et encore... Jusqu'à la douce libération de la mort... Oh oui, il connaissait tout un tas de potions qu'il pourrait adapter pour donner un si merveilleux résultat... C'est fou comme Potter lui donnait soudain de l'inspiration.

« Hmmm, merci à tous d'accepter aussi bien notre relation. »

Bouche bée, Severus en oublia toute dignité en entendant le jeune professeur d'Etude des Moldus poursuivre ce mensonge grotesque. Harry quant à lui souriait à tout le monde et décrivait comment leur couple s'était formé avec une bonne humeur que ne partageait visiblement pas son _amant_.

« Oui vous comprenez, on en est venus aux mains après une énième altercation et l'une des miennes a un peu glissé, si vous vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

Gloussement général des membres féminins de l'équipe et sourire complice des autres. Excepté Albus et Remus qui semblaient un peu trop impassibles pour être crédibles.

« Et bon, il s'est avéré que malgré les apparences Severus est humain, et que son corps, avec tout ce que ça implique, a des réactions humaines égalem... »

- - -

« Potter, pour quelqu'un qui s'obstine à survivre, vous n'avez décidément pas l'instinct de préservation... »

Se remettant du choc de ce qu'il entendait, Severus avait tout juste eu le temps de se reprendre avant que son crétin de collègue ne réussisse à finir sa phrase. Son honneur de vilain maître des cachots ne s'en serait jamais remis... Il avait donc attrapé Harry par le col et l'avait jeté dans le petit réduit attenant à la salle du personnel où ils venaient de s'enfermer. Il n'osait même pas penser à la tête des autres professeurs quand ils en sortiraient...

« Quoi ? Vous m'avez bien demandé de trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là non ? »

« Oh et vous allez me dire comment votre cerveau de gryffondor dégénéré a pu croire que vous arrangiez les choses, là ? »

« C'est bon, pas besoin d'être insultant... »

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour s'empêcher de frapper le gosse, Severus posa délicatement ses doigts sur ses tempes pour les masser en espérant éviter une migraine carabinée.

« Je vous jure, _Mr Potter_, que si vous ne réglez pas rapidement la situation, vous regretterez d'avoir franchi un jour le seuil de Poudlard. »

Autant Harry était courageux et même parfois téméraire, autant il savait reconnaître une vraie menace quand il en entendait une et ainsi choisir de ne pas tenter le diable. Incarné en Snape, présentement. C'est pourquoi il replaça nerveusement ses lunettes un peu malmenées par ses deux 'enlèvements' de la matinée et glissa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour se donner une prestance avant de répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que ce sale bâtard allait encore s'énerver.

« Et bien, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit », reniflement sarcastique de Severus versus regard noir d'Harry, « et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que la seule façon de régler le malentendu était de jouer le jeu. »

« Logique, bien sûr. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Quoi de plus logique pour sortir de cet enfer que d'y plonger un peu plus ? »

« Euh... Non mais après on dira simplement qu'on a rompu et voilà. Comme ça on sera tranquille et on aura une bonne raison de se détester encore plus. C'est une bonne idée, non ? »

« ... »

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

« Je cherche la méthode la plus cruelle pour mettre fin à vos jours. »

« Oh... Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Rien que le fait que vous vous posiez la question mérite la peine capitale. »

- - -

« A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

« Taisez-vous, on n'entend rien... »

« Ils ont du lancer un sort d'insonorisation. »

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont en train de... »

« Filius, osez seulement finir cette phrase. »

« Enfin Remus, vous êtes trop protecteur avec Harry, il est tout de même assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions. »

« Hmm, peut-être Pompom, mais ne trouvez-vous pas tout ça bizarre ? »

« Merci Albus, vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. »

« De rien mon garçon. Je trouve simplement ce revirement de situation assez étrange si on considère la hargne avec laquelle ils se disputaient hier. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit si bon comédien. »

« Frustration sexuelle »

« Professeur McGonagal ! »

« Oh Hagrid, s'il vous plaît. Ne prenez pas un air si choqué, c'est la nature. »

- - -

« Bien puisque vous êtes si intelligent et si supérieur à moi, pourquoi ne trouvez-vous pas une solution vous même ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai fourré dans un bourbier pareil ! »

« Comme si j'étais le seul fautif ! Prenez un peu vos responsabilités Snape, nous étions deux à nous crier dessus à ce que je sache ! »

« Mais moi je ne vous ai pas embrassé devant le directeur, Potter ! A croire que vous aviez tout prévu pour profiter de la situation ! »

« Profiter de la situation ? Non mais vous vous êtes vu ? Qui voudrait avoir une quelconque relation avec un connard aigri et impuissant ! »

« Venant d'un gosse prépubaire sans cervelle et à l'ascendance... »

Mais Severus n'eut jamais la chance de terminer son insulte puisque Harry venait de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler avec une force étonnante pour ce corps si mince. Pas en reste, le serpentard n'hésita pas à se défendre en lui décochant un coup de genou à un endroit particulièrement douloureux.

- - -

Entendant un cri de l'autre côté de la porte, Remus et Dumbledore n'eurent besoin que d'un échange de regard avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la pièce. Et d'en ressortir aussitôt les joues rouges d'embarras. Curieux, les autres professeurs tentèrent d'apercevoir ce qu'il s'y passait mais les deux hommes les éloignèrent rapidement de la scène du crime.

Il y eut alors deux versions de l'histoire...

Du point de vue du directeur et du lycanthrope, il s'agissait en fait d'un cri de plaisir vu la position dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé les deux collègues : à savoir, Harry allongé sur Severus, sa main empoignant une entrejambe bien vigoureuse et les deux hommes perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre...

Du point de vue des deux protagonistes, Harry avait voulu se venger du coup bas de Severus en se rejetant sur lui et en aggripant ses parties sensibles dans l'intention de les écrabouiller. Mais comme l'avait expliqué le jeune homme précédemment, Severus était finalement humain et il s'avérait qu'il était bisexuel également et donc son corps... Enfin bref. C'est aussi surpris l'un que l'autre qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans cette position plus que compromettante, ne remarquant même pas le passage furtif des deux fouineurs tant ils étaient en état de choc.

Il semblerait que la situation avait quelque peu évolué...

- - -

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, pour le dernier épisode de notre saga de l'été !


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclamer : Rien à moi, à part les idées débiles

Pairing : SS/HP évidemment

Rating : Les premiers chapitres sont PG, voire PG-13 et le dernier est M pour relations plus approfondies (pour ne pas dire totalement perverses)

Résumé : Severus et Harry en ont marre que Dumby insiste pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Harry décide de faire semblant de sortir avec Severus juste pour que le directeur leur foute la paix et pour le choquer un peu... (fic courte, SS/HP)

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash et contiendra une scène citronnée dans la dernière partie donc ceux que ça dérange peuvent retourner d'où ils viennent. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! (c'est une histoire courte, il n'y a plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci)

**RAR :**

Minerve : Je pense que Sev est plus sadique que masochiste, lol. S'il a bandé, c'est parce qu'Harry a empoigné sa virilité et que ça a fait son petit effet avant que les doigts ne se ressèrent vraiment pour lui faire mal. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à trouver une position suffisament compromettante pour un oeil extérieur mais aussi plausible pour les deux bagarreurs :) Mais je suis assez fière du résultat, mdr. Enfin bref merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Biz

farahon : Mdr, c'est clair ! Un Sev humain, ça peut être intéressant ça ;) Quoique autant je fantasme sur lui parce qu'il est pure fiction, autant je suis pas sûre que j'en ferais autant dans la vraie vie vue comment il peut se montrer désagréable, lol. Mais bon... Bonne lecture pour la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira :)

Alexiel : He he, je savais que tu aurais un esprit mal placé... Et non non, Severus ne décrivait pas ça d'un point de vue sexuel Alex ! Il était tout à fait sérieux dans son envie de faire souffrir Harry ! Bon, j'avoue que j'avais hésité à ajouter 'gémir' à la liste mais je me suis dit que je voulais un Sev récalcitrant jusqu'au bout, c'était plus drôle. Quoiqu'il est de moins en moins récalcitrant là, lol. Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Biz et bonne continuation de vacances :)

namasta : Lol, bah je préfère que tu me tutoies oui ! Je sais que je suis vieille mais quand même ;) En tout cas, merci de ta review et de ton enthousiasme, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, bonne lecture ! Biz

Apicha : Rhou, merci bien :) Après avoir lu ta review, j'ai sauté sur le correcteur orthographique pour retrouver les erreurs de frappe et les remplacer, lol. Donc merci de m'avoir prévenu :P Pour la peine, je t'offre un bavoir tout neuf pour l'occasion. Biz et bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également. Rhou !

Petite grenouille : Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai moi-même pas terminé le tome 6 et je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre des spoilers dans cette histoire :) Et pour les autres que j'ai entamées non plus puisque le plan de chaque fic est déjà écrit depuis longtemps. Donc pas d'inquiétudes de ce côté là, je te rassure ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite en espérant que tu continueras à aimer ! Biz

FannyMJV : Weaaaah ! Une review de toi, ça me fait plaisir :) Bon je suis pas du niveau de BlancheMalfoy mais pour les délires, j'ai de l'imagination je pense... Par contre, ce chapitre est un peu moins drôle (tout en étant trèèèès loin d'être dramatique, mdr) mais j'avais pas trop le choix si je voulais garder les caractères des persos. Enfin bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Biz et puiske tu es partie, bonnes vacances !

Oxaline : C'est bien, résigne toi ! Comme ça, quand tu recevras une alerte des histoires dont tu ne t'attendais plus la suite, tu apprécieras encore plus :) C'est tout bénef pour toi comme pour moi, lol.En tout cas, merci de ta fidélité, j'apprécie beaucoup :P Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Biz

marijuane: J'avoue que j'ai du mal à trouver un bon retournement de situation, je me suis bien creusée la tête :) Mais je suis contente de voir que tout le monde a l'air de l'avoir aimé. Pour Remus et Albus, je trouvais ça bien drôle de les voir non convaincus mais d'assister à cette scène là, mdr. Et pour McGo, ça me faisait rire aussi de l'imaginer comme ça, je m'amuse toute seule qu'est-ce que tu veux... mdr. Pour le tome 6, il me reste encore une cinquantaine de pages (je lis à la vitesse d'un escargot, et alors ?) donc je te donnerais mes impressions plus tard :) Biz et bonne lecture.

Vif d'Or : Ô choc, j'ai failli sauter ton nom ! Heureusement que je m'en suis rendue compte, j'aime pas oublier quelqu'un :) Enfin bref. Tout ça pour te dire que tu as les idées aussi mal placées qu'Alexiel (et moi, lol) parce que Severus ne voyait pas ça du tout d'un plan sexuel (même si c'était volontairement ambigü) mais ça se pourrait bien que tu ne sois pas loin de la vérité quand même... Je n'en dis pas plus bien sûr ! Donc merci beaucoup de ta review (et si un jour, j'oublie de te répondre, tu as le droit de me frapper et de demander réparation) Biz et bonne lecture

Alucard : Woh, c'est sûrement le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire :) Quelqu'un qui n'adore pas les Snarry mais qui aime un des miens, ça ça fait super plaisir ! Mais je comprend ce que tu veux dire pour Severus et son sale caractère, je l'aime trop comme ça et il devient presque comique quand il reste égal à lui même face à un Harry entreprenant. En fait, c'est même souvent lui qui devient mon élément comique dans la plupart de mes Snarry. Ca m'amuse beaucoup de le voir paranoïaque, de le faire se sentir maudit ou persécuté et aussi quand il prend cet air renfrogné qui donne l'impression qu'il boude, mdr. En général, ça amuse aussi beaucoup les Harry de mes histoires, lol. Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Biz

jwulee, Kimmy Lyn, Onarluca, 6eireann, titou, selene salamander, aline, Mickealle, tatunette, isa, DicesMaster, crystal d'avalon, Fliflou : Merci à tous (toutes ?) pour vos reviews que j'apprécie toujours autant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

- - -

**Chapitre 3, ou comment les serpentards se laissent parfois convaincre**

Plutôt que de tuer le gosse, Severus décida qu'il allait finalement se suicider. Son cerveau semblait d'ailleurs du même avis puisqu'il faisait déjà une liste précise de tous les poisons qui l'attendaient sagement dans la réserve de son laboratoire.

Non parce que quand même... Autant il avait survécu à Voldemort, à des années d'espionnage, au sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait longtemps hanté, aux insomnies et à Dumbledore - sûrement le pire fléau de son existence après Potter -, autant là il était sincèrement prêt à franchir le pas. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'était jamais descendu aussi bas.

Et bon sang... Quand est-ce que ce gosse allait se décider à le lâcher ? Physiquement parlant, ce n'était peut-être pas totalement désagréable mais mentalement parlant... Le suicide oui, il ne voyait rien d'autre pour se sortir de là.

S'empêchant de remuer pour se dégager sous peine d'empirer son état plus que délicat, Severus tenta un regard discret vers son bourreau. Et le regretta aussitôt. Il n'aimait pas la lueur qui hantait les yeux de Potter. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas – mais alors pas du tout – ce qui se tramait dans la tête du gryffondor.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de virer de là et de me lâcher ? »

Le ton glacial eut le don de réveiller Harry dont les neurones étaient en mode 'pause' jusqu'ici. En complet état de choc, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de vérifier qu'il tenait bien là l'entrejambe de Snape et que celle-ci avait... Réagi... A son geste. Le grognement de l'homme quand il bougea légèrement ses doigts et la réaction violente de ce dernier – qui l'envoya sans remord percuter le mur pour se débarrasser de cette main dérangeante - fit parfaitement office de réponse.

Et pendant deux bonnes minutes, les deux hommes se fixèrent donc dans un silence de plomb. Severus fusillant Harry de son regard noir et Harry tentant de relativiser en fixant les yeux d'encre, apparemment à la recherche d'une réponse connue de lui seul.

« Vous êtes gay... »

L'ancien mangemort dut faire preuve de tout son self-control pour s'empêcher de rouler des yeux face à tant d'évidence. Finalement, il décida qu'il était quand même un serpentard et vue l'intelligence fulgurante de son vis-à-vis, il pouvait peut être encore s'en sortir à peu près intact sans avoir à avaler une dose d'arsenic.

« Quelle perspicacité, Mr Potter. Mais bien que ça ne vous regarde absolument pas, le terme bisexuel serait plus exact. »

« Et vous êtes attiré par moi... »

« Simple réaction physique, je vous assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. »

Et totale trahison de son propre corps, ne put s'empêcher de penser Severus. C'était vraiment la dernière conversation qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer avoir avec ce gosse. Bien sûr, il savait que Potter n'était pas laid et au nombre de ses fans, il pouvait même imaginer qu'il ait un certain charme. Mais jusqu'ici sa conscience l'avait toujours formellement empêché de ne serait-ce que songer un seul instant à lui d'un point de vue sexuel. Ou homosexuel.

Harry quant à lui était un peu perdu dans ses propres émotions. Il y avait d'abord l'incrédulité puisque l'idée que Snape ait vraiment une vie sexuelle ou des désirs sexuels, ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Il y avait aussi – et c'était le plus dérangeant – une certaine excitation de savoir qu'il faisait de l'effet à cet homme si froid. D'une certaine façon, savoir que le sorcier connaissait les mêmes réactions physiques que le commun des mortels le rendait plus humain, et bizarrement plus intrigant.

Et avec tout ça, il y avait tout un flot d'émotions comme la curiosité, l'envie de se venger de toutes ces années d'humiliation et cette soudaine chaleur qui envahissait son bas ventre.

« Je suis gay aussi. »

Ok, comme entrée en la matière on avait déjà vu mieux. Mais après tout ce qui venait de se passer, Harry était déjà fier d'arriver à aligner trois mots à peu près cohérents. Quant à Severus, sentant le danger à plein nez, il se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et commença à reculer vers la porte.

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

Avisant la tentative de fuite de son collègue, le jeune homme se releva lui aussi et essaya d'attraper un pan de la longue robe noire mais Snape parvint à s'esquiver de justesse. Tels deux prédateurs, ils restèrent alors immobiles en s'observant avec méfiance jusqu'à ce que Severus se jette sur la porte dans l'intention évidente de filer jusqu'aux cachots pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

- - -

Il avait beau se répéter quinze fois la scène dans sa tête, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer ainsi. Il avait naïvement cru avoir réussi à s'échapper quand ses doigts avaient aggripé la poignée telle une bouée de sauvetage après un naufrage. Mais c'était sans compter les réflexes du gosse, inutile de se demander pourquoi il était un attrapeur si doué...

Enfin bref, il se retrouvait maintenant de retour dans ses appartements – pourquoi les siens d'ailleurs et pas ceux de Potter ? – en compagnie d'un gryffondor insupportable qui avait – allez savoir comment – réussi à le convaincre qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qui venait de se passer. Dans un endroit plus tranquille. Les cachots par exemple. Où donc était cette fiole d'arsenic, déjà ?

« J'aime beaucoup vos appartements, vous savez ? »

« Vous avez exactement les mêmes. »

Avec un soupir, Harry se demanda s'il arrivait à cet homme de se détendre et d'avoir une conversation civilisée. S'il en jugeait par l'air renfrogné du Maître de Potions, la réponse devait être non. Cependant, le professeur d'Etude des Moldus avait pris une grande décision vingt minutes plus tôt et on n'avait encore jamais vu personne parvenir à lui ôter une idée de la tête. Même Dumbledore avait échoué, c'est pour dire. Alors ce n'était pas un Snape qui le découragerait !

« Ok. Alors je vais aller droit au but. »

Reniflement sarcastique de Severus.

« Votre corps est attiré par mon corps. »

Panique à peine perceptible mais bien présente dans les yeux de Severus.

« Et nous sommes gays tous les deux. »

Mâchoire crispée de la part de Severus.

« Et tout le monde croit que nous nous fréquentons. »

La panique fit bientôt place à la compréhension et Severus sembla hésiter entre se jeter un sort d'Oubliettes ou envisager une relation avec la source de tous ses maux. Après tout, il était célibataire depuis longtemps et ça le changerait un peu des amants d'une nuit... Mais Potter restait quand même Potter...

« Et les hommes gays ne courent pas les couloirs de Poudlard, vous en conviendrez. »

« Lupin est gay. »

« Oui mais... Nan, je n'ai jamais été attiré par Remus... »

Sans s'interrompre, le jeune homme arracha la baguette des mains de son ancien professeur qui tentait discrètement de se lancer un sort. Celui-ci se renfonça aussitôt dans son fauteuil et s'il n'avait pas été le ténébreux Severus Snape, terrifiant Maître des Cachots... Harry aurait juré qu'il... boudait...

« Par moi non plus, si je puis me permettre. »

« Il y a environ une heure, ç'aurait été vrai mais... Disons que je suis humain et blablabla... Enfin bref, vous connaissez la suite. »

Haussant un sourcil surpris, Severus s'autorisa à se comporter à nouveau comme un adulte responsable et se redressa pour fixer Potter. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quant à la légère rougeur qui colorait les joues de son collègue et se contenta de le jauger avec méfiance. Plus que son attirance nouvelle – et malvenue – pour le jeune homme, c'était savoir que l'inverse était également vrai qui le laissait particulièrement sceptique.

« Vous persistez donc à vouloir jouer le jeu devant les autres mais aussi... en privé, c'est ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Vous oubliez qu'on se déteste. »

« En fait, c'est vous qui me détestez. Moi je déteste simplement quand vous me montrez que vous me détestez. »

Après un court silence, Harry qui souriait avec fierté pour lui avoir merveilleusement rabattu le clapet, faillit sursauter en voyant que Severus paraissait... Aussi étrange que ça puisse être... Amusé... Et on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça un sourire mais le coin de ses lèvres pointait légèrement vers le haut. Prenant ça pour un signe qu'il était sur la bonne voie, le jeune homme poursuivit donc sur sa lancée.

« Vous savez, je n'attend pas vraiment de déclaration d'amour ou de relation à long terme... C'est juste qu'après tout, on ne se connaît pas vraiment et si on fait quelques efforts tous les deux... Au pire, on peut toujours essayer, non ? Et puis si du point de vue sexuel, ça fonctionne, on saura comment faire pour se rabibocher... »

« Vous seriez presque convaincant, Potter. »

« Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! »

A ces mots, Harry s'était levé du canapé pour s'approcher du fauteuil où Severus le fixait d'un air énigmatique. Difficile de dire si la partie était gagnée ou non, l'homme était tellement difficile à lire... Mais ça ne le rendait que plus fascinant, décidèrent d'un commun accord le cerveau d'Harry et le second cerveau d'Harry, situé un peu plus bas.

Severus de son côté envisageait les pour et les contre. En fait, il y voyait beaucoup plus de pour que de contre mais sa fierté de serpentard tentait encore de résister. Jusqu'à ce que son regard n'accroche les yeux un peu trop verts d'Harry. Oui, bien trop verts pour que sa fierté tienne le choc...

« Quoique vous disiez, il y a peu de chance pour qu'on parvienne à se supporter. Une telle relation ne peut être que trop houleuse. » Pause aussi bien du côté d'Harry dans son approche que de Severus. « Mais il s'avère que j'ai toujours adoré les réconciliations. »

Un sourire en coin typiquement serpentard vint ponctuer cette dernière remarque puis sans crier gare, les longs doigts du Maître des Potions se refermèrent doucement sur le poignet gracile du jeune homme. Se sentant basculer en avant, celui-ci poussa un léger cri de surprise et se retrouva bientôt sur les genoux de Severus, torse contre torse.

« Vous criez comme une fille, Mr Potter. »

« Oh oui, faites moi donc crier... »

- - -

Je crois que je n'avais jamais fais une fin aussi sadique à un de mes chapitres, mouahaha ! Mais c'est pour mieux revenir avec un beau lemon que j'ai terminé d'écrire mais que je retouche par-ci par-là pour que la fin ne soit pas bâclée. Donc vous aurez le dernier chapitre (qui devait normalement être celui-ci mais il aurait été trop long comparé aux deux premiers) très rapidement, dans une semaine maxi. Alors voilà, à la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclamer : Rien à moi, à part les idées débiles

Pairing : SS/HP évidemment

Rating : Ce chapitre est définitivement classé M car on arrive enfin aux relations très très approfondies (pour ne pas dire totalement perverses, comme je le disais si bien précédemment)

Résumé : Severus et Harry en ont marre que Dumby insiste pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Harry décide de faire semblant de sortir avec Severus juste pour que le directeur leur foute la paix et pour le choquer un peu... (fic courte, SS/HP)

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash et contient dans cette dernière partie une scène citronnée donc ceux que ça dérange peuvent retourner d'où ils viennent. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

Crackos : Moaaaah ? Sadiiiique ? Naaaaan... Bon ok, mais juste un petit peu... Et c'est pour me venger de toutes les fois où j'ai été à la place du lecteur frustré devant une fin de chapitre comme celle là :) Mais bon, le principal c'est que tu as aimé et avec un peu de chance, que tu aimeras la fin de cette fic. On dit bien que le temps ne rend le citron que meilleur, non ? Ou alors, c'est moi qui le dis... Peut-être... Bonne lecture !

Apicha : Je mentirais en disant que je ne suis pas fière de mon petit coup très serpentard en arrêtant le chapitre précédent comme ça. Ça m'a permis de comprendre toute la satisfaction de l'auteur quand il ressent dans les reviews tout le pouvoir qu'il a sur le lecteur... Mdr. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre un deuxième bavoir parce que tu risques d'en avoir besoin pour la suite :) En espérant que ça te plaira et que tu me pardonneras cette légère crise de sadisme, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Jwulee : Mais euh... Parfois, j'en fais aussi partie du CALE, hein... Faut pas croire que je suis vraiment sadique, c'était juste pour savoir ce que ça faisait... Et pis d'abord, je suis fière de l'être, nah ! Paske je suis une vraie serpentard ;) Si, si... Bonne lecture quand même ô chère lectrice éperdue, je compatis très fort à ton malheur et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, lol. Biz

Alexiel : Mdr. Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est presque tentant de faire une fic avec une fin comme ça, juste pour frustrer le lecteur :) Je me vois même m'écrire une vraie fin rien que moi, niark niark. Sadique moi ? Oui, je suis à serpentard après tout... D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé une image trop mimi de Sev, il faut ABSOLUMENT que je te l'envoie. Et Lola m'a envoyé deux dessins de Sev, dont un pour 'Vous ne le détestez pas' avec un Sev en pagne, mdrrr. Quand je l'aurai scanné, je te les enverrai aussi :) Enfin bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce petit lemon – j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire – et je te dis à bientôt ! (ps : eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, même les vacances...)

Minerve : Lol, tu dois être la seule à avoir aimé ma fin. Tout le monde m'a traitée de sadique (pas que je m'en plaigne puisque c'est vrai) Pour le déchirage de robe de Severus, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup l'image. Je vais bien trouver un moyen de placer ça dans une autre fic, mdr. Quant à les voir amoureux, ce sera pas pour cette histoire... Sauf peut-être si je fais un épilogue en postant les prochaines RAR... Mais je verrai ça plus tard, pour l'instant j'espère juste que cette partie citronnée te plaira aussi et je te dis à bientôt ! biz

Alycia Potter-Black : Je me demandais où j'avais déjà vu ton pseudo (ou votre pseudo, si tu préfères lol) jusqu'à ce que je passe sur O&F. J'étais contente de reconnaître encore quelqu'un sur le forum :) Et après lecture de ta review, je comprend pourquoi tu as été internée, mdr ! Enfin bref, c'est pas grave pour la review aux chapitres précédents, le principal c'est que ça te plaise et que tu fasses l'effort de me le dire, j'apprécie vraiment. D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup votre banderole, je peux en avoir une moi aussi ? Biz et bonne lecture.

Nanie Nouche : Ca, pour pas être contre, il l'est vraiment pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas ! Mais bon, c'était de son devoir de serpentard d'être difficile jusqu'au bout... On l'aime comme ça notre Sev ! J'espère d'ailleurs que tu apprécieras de le voir abdiquer et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Biz

Vif d'Or : Mdrrrr ! Oui je suis sûre que ça vous aurait pas dérangé d'avoir le dernier chapitre la semaine dernière, même s'il était trois fois plus long que les précédents :) Mais finalement, je l'ai pas mal modifié entre temps et je pense que cette dernière version est mieux donc c'est tout bénef pour vous... Et puis comme je le disais plus tôt (attend que je retrouve, ah oui) On dit bien que c'est le temps qui rend le citron meilleur, non ? Ou un truc comme ça ;) En tout cas, merci de ta review et bonne lecture de ce lemon tant attendu !

Tiayel : Mdr, surtout si on considère que c'est McGo qui lui sort le coup de la crise de la quarantaine :P En tout cas, tu as de la chance que je ne fasse des fins aussi sadiques que quand je sais que je vais poster la suite très vite. Donc tu n'auras pas souffert de cette frustration trop longtemps, j'espère :) Mais je ne veux pas te faire perdre plus de temps alors bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre et merci de ta review ! Biz

Oxaline : Et bien, tu n'as qu'à demander et je te récompenserai. Je suis pas difficile moi, suffit que tu me dises ce que tu veux et si c'est dans mes cordes, je suis toujours partante ! En attendant, voici enfin le lemon tant attendu alors j'espère qu'il te plaira :) Biz et bonne lecture

Onarluca, alinemcb54, zaika, Chaya, Jenny944, farahon, petite grenouille, onizukas, Sahada, selene salamander, lovepotter : Bon, vu que vous êtes tous ligués contre moi pour dire que je suis sadique, j'ai décidé de casser l'ambiance entre Harry et Sev et de les caser respectivement avec Pansy et Trelawney. J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Bonne lecture ! (mouahahaha, merci de vos reviews soit dit en passant ! Biz et à bientôt)

- - -

**Chapitre 4, ou comment démontrer que le sexe peut tout résoudre**

« Oh oui, faites moi donc crier... »

Le ton aguicheur sembla parfaitement fonctionner puisqu'Harry fut bientôt dans l'incapacité totale d'ajouter quoique ce soit. C'était encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé... Pas qu'il se soit souvent imaginé dans cette situation mais il ne niait pas qu'il y avait déjà pensé. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout distant que Severus avait pu être un peu plus tôt, il s'avérait désormais diablement entreprenant.

Les mains du Serpentard s'étaient en effet déjà glissées sous la chemise d'Harry qui frissonnait de plaisir au contact de sa peau tendre avec celle un peu plus rugueuse de l'homme. Etrangement, la sensation était tout simplement divine... Mais c'était aussi les lèvres fines mais douces qui recouvraient les siennes, cette langue chaude et humide qui jouait avec la sienne, cette saveur nouvelle et délicieuse qui chatouillait ses papilles, ce désir qui montait, tout ça et encore tant d'autres sensations merveilleuses et indescriptibles qui faisaient totalement perdre la tête au gryffondor.

Tant et si bien qu'il était déjà torse nu, que Severus le dévorait littéralement et qu'il était resté passif tout du long. Passif dans le sens qu'il ne rendait pour l'instant pas toutes les faveurs mais les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge et la façon qu'il avait de se tortiller de plaisir sous les assauts de son amant étaient suffisants pour convaincre le plus sceptique qu'il appréciait la situation.

Severus en était d'ailleurs convaincu depuis longtemps et s'amusait sadiquement à découvrir les points les plus sensibles de ce corps délectable. A chaque frisson, chaque hoquet, chaque gémissement, chaque cri... A chacun de ces signes, les lèvres et les doigts de l'homme s'attardaient, flattaient, caressaient, massaient, mordillaient... Et ne laissaient pas l'opportunité à Harry de se reprendre pour pouvoir participer.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh oui, là, juste là ! »

Pour une fois docile, Severus redessina lentement de sa langue la courbe d'une hanche, juste au dessus de la ceinture. Il hérita aussitôt d'une sorte de ronronnement de la part de son amant et tenta l'autre hanche par pure curiosité. Mais non, Harry était apparemment plus sensible du côté droit et c'est pourquoi il y revint rapidement. Un bras entourant la taille fine du gryffondor pour le soutenir, son autre main l'aida à mieux s'installer sur le fauteuil. C'est ainsi qu'Harry parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle, une jambe de chaque côté de l'homme, légèrement surélevé, le souffle de Severus caressant délicieusement la peau de son bas-ventre, ses mains agrippées aux larges épaules et son visage enfoui dans les longs cheveux ébènes.

« Déjà épuisé Potter ? »

« Est-ce que tous les serpentards sont comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

Cherchant le qualificatif exact, Harry se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Severus et plongea ses prunelles vertes dans les yeux d'encre. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que ses lunettes n'étaient plus sur son nez mais cette réflexion disparut d'elle même devant le spectacle quasi-hypnotique de ce regard habituellement si froid et à cet instant, si brûlant.

« Aussi passionnés. »

Visiblement étonné mais amusé par la remarque, Severus haussa un sourcil et laissa une de ses mains se poser sur les fesses du jeune homme pendant que l'autre parcourait voluptueusement son dos nu.

« J'ai simplement l'habitude de m'investir à fond dans ce tout que j'entreprend. »

Avec un sourire malicieux, Harry se pencha pour frôler les lèvres de son amant, retraça lentement la ligne de sa mâchoire et termina sa route en lui mordillant délicatement l'oreille tout en soufflant d'un ton joueur :

« Et j'en suis le premier ravi. »

Ce qu'il décida de prouver dans l'immédiat. Essayant d'ignorer les mains de l'homme qui s'étaient glissées dans son pantalon pour caresser la peau douce de ses fesses, Harry découvrait enfin le torse de Severus. La chemise fut donc rapidement expédiée après quelques contorsions des deux protagonistes qui ne purent que gémir quand leurs érections se frottèrent l'une à l'autre.

Appréciant tous deux ce contact, Harry laissa son bassin entamer un mouvement de va et vient sur celui de Severus tout en savourant sa poitrine presque imberbe. Une de ses mains pinçait un des tétons durcis pendant que sa langue et ses dents s'occupaient délicieusement de l'autre. Mais Severus, perdu dans le plaisir, en voulait beaucoup plus. Il n'avait rien contre les préliminaires mais là, une partie de son corps réclamait une autre forme d'attention.

Il retira donc ses doigts du pantalon de son jeune amant – ignorant sa faible protestation – pour enrouler fermement ses bras autour de lui, une main maintenant sa nuque avec délicatesse. Harry eut à peine le temps de lui adresser un regard interrogateur qu'il se sentit basculer en arrière et ne put que lui faire confiance et s'agripper aux épaules de Severus. Les deux professeurs se retrouvèrent alors allongés par terre, le gryffondor sous le serpentard, ce qui – soit dit en passant – convenait bien mieux à ce dernier.

Sans perdre de temps, Severus s'empara à nouveau des lèvres d'Harry, redécouvrant avec un plaisir évident et presque avec violence le bon goût de ses baisers. Une de ses mains, assurément la plus inquisitrice, en avait profité pour déboutonner le pantalon de son ancien élève et se glissait déjà sous le boxer. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise suivi d'un long gémissement étouffé par les lèvres de Severus quand les longs doigts se refermèrent autour de lui.

« Sev... Severus... S'il te plaît... »

Occupé à marquer de son passage la gorge du jeune homme, le serpentard se redressa légèrement pour plonger son regard dans celui magnifiquement dilaté d'Harry. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il accentua légèrement le rythme de sa main, se délectant des gémissements de sa proie.

« Oui ? Vous désirez, Mr Potter ? »

Avec un grognement, Harry souleva explicitement ses hanches, son regard défiant Severus de continuer à jouer à l'innocent. Ce dernier n'en attendait visiblement pas plus et se contenta de ricaner, de lui embrasser rapidement le bout du nez puis de descendre en baisers papillons. Harry n'eut alors plus conscience que de ces doigts qui avaient retiré ses derniers vêtements et qui flattaient maintenant délicieusement ses testicules, de ce souffle qui caressait son excitation et de ces lèvres qui le frôlaient avec un sadisme flagrant.

Puis ce fut un tourbillon de sensations, toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. La langue qui parcourait son désir, les joues contre lesquelles il venait buter dans cette antre chaude et humide et les doigts, oh mon Dieu oui les doigts, qui s'infiltraient entre ses fesses, cherchant et trouvant son intimité, c'était si bon, si chaud, si mouillé, et encore cette langue, ces lèvres qui l'aspiraient, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt force le passage et là ce fut trop bon, trop fort. Tellement trop et tellement parfait.

Emporté dans un orgasme foudroyant, Harry eut vaguement conscience qu'il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, que ses hanches étaient légèrement surélevées et qu'il avait hurlé comme rarement il avait hurlé. Et au milieu de sa vision floue parsemée d'étoiles, il devinait le regard brûlant de son amant qui était presque hypnotisé par l'abandon avec lequel son jeune collègue s'était donné à lui.

Lui laissant un peu de temps pour se remettre, Severus en profita pour admirer le corps en sueur qu'il se mourrait de posséder. Petit et mince, Harry n'avait pourtant jamais semblé si beau aux yeux de son ancien professeur. S'il en avait eu conscience plus tôt, ç'aurait pu être très gênant pendant les cours de potions... Mais son inconscient avait bien fait les choses en refusant de le laisser voir que son élève avait grandi pour devenir... Cette créature au sourire gourmand qui le fixait d'un air qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

« Un problème, Mr Potter ? »

« Moi non, mais toi par contre... »

« Et que diriez-vous de m'aider à régler ce... problème ? »

« J'imagine que c'est possible. »

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était redressé pour se coller au torse de son ancien professeur et lui adresser un sourire malicieux. Ses bras entourant les épaules de Severus – celui-ci le laissait prendre le contrôle des opérations – il retraça lentement de ses lèvres chaque trait de son visage jusqu'à la bouche qu'il entreprit de redécouvrir. Contrairement aux baisers précédents qui étaient sauvages, presque violents, celui-là fut bien plus tendre. C'était comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente, comme si l'instinct de compétition était passé, comme s'ils étaient plus à l'aise avec la situation.

Severus s'avouait intérieurement qu'il s'était rarement senti autant à sa place qu'en cet instant quand ses yeux accrochèrent la cicatrice en éclair. Un soupçon incontrôlable de panique s'empara aussitôt de lui et il se dégagea légèrement sous le regard surpris de son jeune amant. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il regarda son poignet gauche aujourd'hui vierge de tout tatouage d'un air torturé, se demandant s'il avait vraiment le droit de faire ça. De faire ça avec _lui_.

Harry qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi son compagnon s'était raidi et l'avait repoussé, ressentit une profonde bouffée d'affection pour cet homme en réalisant ce qui se passait. Ignorant la protestation de Severus, il lui attrapa le bras et posa doucement ses lèvres à l'endroit précis où la marque de l'asservissement avait disparu. Le poignet tenta de se dérober mais sans succès. Quelque chose sembla alors se briser dans les yeux noirs et Harry ne put que lui sourire tendrement.

« Il est mort depuis longtemps, Severus. Tu ne devrais plus te torturer avec ça. »

« Elle a peut-être disparu à la surface mais je la sens encore. Elle me brûlera à jamais. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, le meilleur pied de nez que tu pourrais lui faire, ce serait de te taper le survivant. »

Roulant des yeux sous la remarque typiquement Potterienne, Severus sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules et adressa un léger sourire au jeune homme. En fait c'était plutôt un demi-sourire ou une sorte de fantôme de sourire mais venant de sa part, c'était l'équivalent d'une crise de fou rire. Ce qu'Harry ne manqua pas d'apprécier.

« Et bien sûr, ce ne sont pas tes hormones qui parlent, là ? »

« Et alors, même si c'était le cas ? »

« Stupide gryffondor. »

Ce qui était auparavant une insulte sonnait plutôt comme une marque d'affection en cet instant. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à son poignet puis à son amant, Severus poussa un léger soupir et attira Harry à lui.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu en viens à le regretter. »

« Pour l'instant, avec tout ce que tu as encore comme vêtements, je ne risque pas de regretter quoique ce soit. »

Ce fut visiblement le signal qu'ils pouvaient reprendre où ils avaient arrêté puisque Severus se retrouva bientôt entièrement nu, Harry assis sur ses cuisses, collé à son torse, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Avec délicatesse et une douceur qu'on ne lui aurait pas devinée, l'homme écarta les fesses de son amant pour y chercher l'entrée de son intimité. Un doigt préalablement enduit de salive força alors le passage vite accompagné d'un léger gémissement.

Mais il était évident qu'Harry n'en était pas à sa première pénétration si on considérait la vitesse à laquelle il s'était détendu après l'intrusion. Le fourreau de chair accepta en effet avec la même facilité les deux doigts qui vinrent rejoindre le premier dans cette rapide préparation. Rapide car Severus ne tenait plus et sa respiration s'était faite difficile sous l'effet de l'attente. C'était une vraie torture d'observer Harry se tortiller de plaisir, de voir son membre retrouver sa dureté alors que le sien vibrait de désir ou encore de s'imaginer à la place de ses doigts.

« Hmmm... Sev, vas y... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le convaincre et après avoir légèrement soulevé le bassin du jeune homme pour se placer à son entrée, il retint son souffle en fixant les deux émeraudes. Harry quant à lui se pencha légèrement pour frôler les lèvres de Severus et se laissa lentement descendre jusqu'à s'empaler lui même sur le membre de son aîné. C'était sans aucun doute la vision la plus érotique qu'il lui avait été donné d'assister.

Une fois profondément enfoui en Harry et dans un gémissement commun, les deux hommes reprirent légèrement leur souffle puis Severus agrippa les fesses de son ancien élève pour l'aider à se soulever. Et le relaisser tomber. Et remonter pour mieux redescendre. Encore et encore. Chaque mouvement leur arrachant un grognement, un gémissement ou même un cri quand la prostate d'Harry se trouvait dans l'axe.

La danse des amants se prolongea, Severus perdu dans la chaleur et l'étroitesse d'Harry, Harry savourant l'intrusion et le frottement de son sexe contre le ventre de Severus à chaque va et vient. C'était si bon... C'était même plus que bon, c'était parfait. Mais encore plus parfait pour Harry était de découvrir un Severus aux joues rougies, au front trempé de sueur, aux yeux brûlant et si passionné. Autant il détestait l'homme qu'il pensait connaître, autant cet homme là lui plaisait. Et c'est dans un sourire lumineux qu'il cria le nom de son amant, sombrant dans l'extase pour la deuxième fois et rapidement suivi par Severus.

Epuisé, le Maître des Potions se laissa retomber sur le dos sans lâcher Harry qu'il entraîna à sa suite. Et ce sont deux corps entremêlés à même le sol qui tentèrent de reprendre leurs esprits et leurs souffles.

« Bon... Je pense... Que la question sur... Les réconciliations... est réglée... »

Dans un grognement, Severus se leva un peu moins gracieusement qu'à l'accoutumée et disparut sans un mot dans une autre pièce. Pour revenir tout aussi rapidement avec une bassine, un gant et une serviette, ne faisant visiblement pas grand cas de sa nudité. Ce qu'Harry – tout en refusant de s'interroger sur la demi seconde de panique qui l'avait envahi en se voyant abandonné comme ça – ne manqua pas d'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Nettoyé avec soin par Severus, Harry ne put qu'admettre que c'était bien mieux qu'un sortilège de propreté pour clore une bonne séance de sexe. Pas loin de ronronner sous les attentions de l'homme, il fit d'ailleurs l'erreur d'énoncer son point de vue à voix haute.

« Tu me donnes envie de te prendre là tout de suite quand tu t'occupes de moi comme ça. »

Figé, Severus faillit renverser la bassine sous le choc. Une fois ce furtif instant de faiblesse passé, il se redressa et s'éloigna avec un regard méfiant.

« N'y pense même pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« JE suis sur le dessus. »

« Techniquement, aujourd'hui c'était moi qui étais au dessus. »

« Et ce sera dans cette seule option que tu seras sur le dessus, Potter. Le contraire est hors de question ! »

« Oh Severus, ne commence pas à faire ton égoïste ! Pourquoi tu aurais le droit de me prendre et pas le contraire ! »

Il avait fallu un peu moins de cinq minutes pour que les deux hommes en reviennent à se disputer. Se rhabillant tout en se fusillant le regard, ils poursuivirent leur petit différent avec une ardeur admirable. Enervé voire même furieux d'être attiré par un tel connard, Harry finit néanmoins par partir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Mais, Severus n'en avait pas terminé avec lui et le suivit dans le couloir en continuant à argumenter son point de vue.

« JE suis le plus vieux, JE suis le plus expérimenté et il est hors de question que ta queue pénètre une quelconque partie de mon corps, excepté peut-être ma bouche mais encore faut-il que tu le mérites ! »

Choqués, deux serpentards de première année les regardèrent passer devant eux en hurlant et les observèrent monter les escaliers vers le grand hall sans en croire leurs oreilles.

« Que je le mérite ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? Alors comme ça, TU peux m'enculer à ton bon vouloir mais pas le contraire ? JE ne suis pas une poupée gonflable, sale bâtard graisseux ! »

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ayant remarqué qu'ils étaient maintenant au rez-de-chaussée devant à peu près la moitié de l'école, ils ne furent néanmoins pas déstabilisés par une intervention bien familière.

« Mais enfin Harry, calmez-vous mon garçon... », tenta un Albus aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, accompagné par un Remus à la mâchoire décrochée et un grande partie des professeurs hésitant entre rire ou lancer un sort de censure pour les jeunes oreilles sensibles.

« Petit insolent ! Après que tu m'aies fait plonger dans cet enfer, tu oses me parler sur ce ton ! Et de quoi te plains-tu, tu semblais bien apprécier que je te prenne à même le sol par Salazar ! »

« Severus ! », hoqueta le directeur totalement dépassé.

Ca faisait bien trop de chocs en l'espace de trente-six heures pour le vieillard qui n'aspirait pourtant qu'à finir ses jours dans une ambiance saine, chaleureuse, un esprit de bonne camaraderie, quelques sucreries et du thé à partager, et la paix... Oh oui enfin une paix bien méritée...

« Une relation ça va dans les deux sens, je te signale ! »

« Je n'ai jamais été le dominé, je te signale ! »

S'étant jeté l'un sur l'autre depuis le 'sale bâtard graisseux', les deux hommes stoppèrent net leur combat à mains nues après cette révélation des plus inattendues. Voyant là l'occasion unique d'intervenir, Albus fit un pas vers eux et tenta un sourire typiquement dumbledorien accompagné du nécessaire, indispensable, pétillement de ses yeux bleus.

« Bon... Je crois que ça suffit mainten... »

« NE VOUS MÊLEZ PAS DE CA, ALBUS ! »

C'était visiblement un cri du coeur de la part d'Harry et Severus puisqu'ils avaient hurlé tous deux sur leur supérieur avec la même férocité. Supérieur qui poussa un soupir et prit la direction des escaliers, finalement décidé à choisir une date pour sa retraite parce qu'il se sentait vieux. Oh oui, vraiment très vieux...

« Jamais ? »

Totalement aveugles à leur public visiblement passionné par le spectacle, les deux amants s'étaient lâchés et reprenaient leur souffle. Severus avait de nouveau ce masque froid et impassible qu'il commençait tout juste à tolérer mais Harry nota une légère rougeur au dessus des pommettes pâles.

« Jamais. »

« Oh. »

Un sourire se forma lentement mais sûrement sur les lèvres du jeune homme et Severus sentit que ce qui allait s'en échapper n'allait pas lui plaire. Il tenta de reculer mais Harry s'était déjà collé à lui pour ronronner à son oreille de cette manière totalement, désespérément, définitivement... désarmante... Il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu et résista à peine, voire pas du tout.

« Alors c'était pour ça, toute cette scène ? » Petite pause pour mordillage de l'oreille « Si tu me l'avais dit simplement comme tout être normal... » Marquage possessif de la gorge offerte et frissonnante « On aurait gagné beaucoup de temps et tu serais déjà défloré... »

Harry sentit Severus se tendre à ces derniers mots et usa encore une fois de ses yeux verts. Si verts... Bien trop verts pour le serpentard, et qui semblaient lui dire ' _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, je serai un gentil gryffondor, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, je serai doux et tu n'auras même pas mal, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, et tu pourras me prendre autant de fois que tu me voudras après ça ! ' _Avec des arguments comme ça, qui était Severus pour refuser ? C'est pourquoi il vola un baiser à Harry et se pencha légèrement pour lui murmurer sa réponse à l'oreille.

« C'est bien parce que j'aime les réconciliations... »

Sur quoi, il entraîna le jeune homme vers ses appartements pour perdre joyeusement sa dernière part d'innocence. Remus fut le seul à entendre Harry dire dans un gloussement – et cela grâce son ouïe légèrement au dessus de la moyenne, seul bénéfice de sa condition mais dont il se passerait bien parfois.

« Je crois qu'on n'a plus à s'inquiéter de les convaincre là... Et toi qui te plaignais que les gryffondors n'avaient jamais de bonnes idées ! »

Espérant que Sirius et James ne viendraient pas hanter les deux nouveaux amants, le lycanthrope fit se disperser la foule qui s'était réunie dans le Hall et partit se morfondre dans son bureau en se souvenant avec nostalgie du Harry qu'il avait rencontré pendant sa troisième année, si pur et innocent...

- - -

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic, le lemon tant attendu qui j'espère vous a plu ! Parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire en sachant qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux... C'est plus évident avec des sentiments... Et faire un lemon drôle – j'ai essayé pour le délire de la fic mais j'ai rapidement abandonné – est infaisable ou alors chapeau bas à ceux qui y parviennent. Donc forcément, ya un peu moins d'humour que dans le début de l'histoire.

Enfin bref, mon petit cadeau des vacances est terminé (je suis d'ailleurs bêtement émue parce que c'est la première fic à chapitres que j'ai finie ) mais j'espère vous revoir vite pour d'autres aventures ! Merci en tout cas de votre soutien, et si j'ai le courage, je ferai un petit épilogue en postant les dernières RAR :) A bientôt !


End file.
